


The 10 Songs Fic Meme

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles with a song as an inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 10 Songs Fic Meme

**Author's Note:**

> So... I saw this somewhere... maybe a couple of LJ's but right now I can't remember where, maybe I forgot all the rules so I made my own version of it. I wrote down 10 pairs, then put the winamp on shuffle mode, and started writing something about the pair for each song. I stopped writing when the song ended that's why some of the drabbles seem to have no end xD. I also wrote many pairs I had never written >_

**_"Luna_ ” by The Smashing Pumpkins **

_Toma / Nino_

Toma picks another Kinki Kids song from the Karaoke machine. Nino points out that he never sings, he just only dances. The younger man only shows his smile full of teeth and grinds his hips. Nino stops laughing and stands up to put his hands on his hips and pull him towards his own body. Toma does it again. “I’m in love with you”

**_"Just try_ ” by The Dandy Warhols. **

_MatsuJun / Ohno_

Ohno walks into the green room one day and MatsuJun is sitting on the couch, and no one else is around. He sits next to him and leans over to put his head on Jun’s shoulder and tries and read whatever is in Jun’s hands. The youngest Arashi usually doesn’t complain he just passes the pages in the manga. But this time he finishes the chapter and hesitates for a while before starting the next one.

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you like to read over my shoulder, I have another one, I can lend it to you if you want?”

“I dunno”

“Take this one.”

“I don’t want to”

“Just try”

“But I like how Jun-kun feels.”

Jun sighs and passes the page.  Its only matter of minutes before Aiba comes in making a ruckus.

**“ _Miu Miu_ ” by Regina Orozco **

**_(Miu miu in Spanish it’s like a meow from a cat)_ **

_Aiba / Nino_

 “Aiba-chan... Aiba-chan! You’ve got to get up, now”

“I don’t want to~” Aiba purrs stirring, still entangled with the bed sheets.

“NOW”

“Niiinoooo” He says pulling his band mate towards himself and wrapping him in his long limbs.

“SToP it Aibaka! Stop!”

“Sometimes I’d like to be a little Kitten”

“Get Up big dork”

“And curl up in Nino’s lap” at this point Nino stops struggling as he hears Aiba purr again. “…not having to go anywhere, feeling very good as Nino scratches behind my ears.”

Nino hesitates before he lifts his hand and scratches Aiba scalp making him purr again.

“…so good Nino-chan”

“Now get up, you’re not a kitten, we’ve got to work now”

 

**“ _Paris la Nuit_ ” by Mano Negra. **

_Ohkura / Subaru_

Subaru is sitting in a bar bench looking how Maru and Yoko play darts a few feet away. This night has been so terribly boring. Even the people usually around here didn’t come out to drink tonight. Subaru gives another gulp of his beer and sighs. Then Ohkura is there: All drunk and all of him there, pressing slightly against his body.

It feels nice and warm. He seems to be bored as well, almost asleep really. So Subaru reaches to touch his thigh and Ohkura jumps in his place. They look at each other and smile. They now know exactly how to stop being this bored.

They leave Maru and Yoko with the tab.

**“ _Ok! Do you want something simple?_ ” By The Gift. **

_Matsumiya._

Nino closes the door behind him after checking nobody saw him there, Jun smiles.

“Do you really have to be such a Diva?” Nino complains as Jun finishes releasing into the toilet and zips up.

He smirks when he turns around, before going towards the sink to wash his hands. Then Nino is behind him embracing him.

“I can’t understand why you never say what you want… why do you always do this?”

“Do you want something simple?” He turns around and hugs him back. “Go to Aibaka”

“I am here… am I not?” He closes his eyes waiting for Jun to lean down and kiss him. But when the kiss doesn’t happen, when he gets tired of waiting, he opens his eyes again and stands on his toes to reach him and start the kiss.

“The door is not locked”

“You can’t do that and leave me like this…”

 Jun kisses him back fiercely before walking away and out the bathroom.

**“ _Cada Vez Peor_ ” By La Lupita **

**(Every time is worse)**

_Aiba / Jun_

Aiba stares.  He can’t help it. Jun’s mouth closes around the treat and he can’t do anything but stare. “It’s natural because Jun’s lips are so luscious” He tries to explain to himself. Jun smiles and says “ _Uma!i_ ”. Cameras are still rolling so he has to look away and smile.

It is so much worse each time. He says to himself he has to stop doing it as he changes in the greenroom. The good thing was he could go home now to think about Jun’s lips and rub one out and maybe then sleep.

**“ _When you’re evil_ ” by Voltaire **

_Subaru/ Ryo_

Ryo was tuning his guitar in a corner. The rest of the eitos were all busy all around. He didn’t notice when Subaru started staring at him but suddenly his band mate is in his personal space, crouching in front of his left shoe holding the laces. After he has tied it, Subaru looks up smiling sweetly.

“We don’t want you to fall down, right Ryo-chan?”

“R-right…” He didn’t want to stutter yet he did and it was a direct result of Baru’s hand tracing up his calf. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing… you should finish tuning that thing.” Ryo gulped and he tried to do so but now his band mate’s hand was too close to his crotch.

“Are you sure?” Subaru nods smiling “You shouldn’t play with fire, you could regret it Shibutani…”

“I like it when you’re evil.”

**“ _Son del Negrito_ ” by Magos  Herrera. **

_Ueda / Ryo_

Ueda Tatsuya looks into the monitor. He didn’t notice it while filming, but it was clear now: Nishikido was staring at him in a way that should be illegal. He gulped looking around for him but Ryo was nowhere to be seen.

Ueda tightened his fists which felt hungry for violence. He decided to go and take a shower to calm down before going for his next shoot, that way he could forget about the guy and be in a good mood. But what he wasn’t counting on was Nishikido sitting languidly in the dressing room.

“You really should stop showing how much you hate me on national TV.”

“What the hell are you talking about Tat-Chan?” Ryo said in a mocking voice standing right behind Ueda. He couldn’t help himself he turned around and swung at Nishikido but he was avoided easily causing Ueda losing his balance and ending up and in Ryo’s arms. He felt his face turning a deep shade of red in anger and embarrassment.

“You should be the one who should tone it down… being so sexy, I mean…” he said helping him to get steady on his feet and walking away from the dressing room leaving a very frustrated Ueda behind.

**“ _Canción a Merlina_ ” by La Gusana Ciega **

**(Merlina’s Song)**

_Sho / Aiba_

 “More” The voice was deep and steady in the dark of the room.

“Wait, Sho-chan”

“Now” Aiba buried his face on Sho’s Chest.

“I’m going to come” He panted “Give me a sec.” Sho grunted and fought against desperation to move.

When Aiba started to move again Sho sighed in relief, he vaguely thought about how Aiba was dead on the spot once and again. “He knows me so well” is the last thought before coming all over his and Aiba’s chest.

After a while, Aiba catches his breath and pushes his forehead against Sho’s.

“Sho-chan?” He says softly but firmly “Look at me”

Sho obliges and he can see him there. And he wishes he could be there forever.

**“ _El País De La Lujuria_ ” by La Lupita. **

**(Land of lust)**

_Jun / Toma_

Toma walks and Jun follows. He knows what’s next, they both do, and they don’t turn around even if they know Yamapi is still looking for Toma inside the party to drive him home or if they know Shun is too wasted to find his way home. It doesn’t matter right now. They just need to be alone, be together.

Jun pushes Toma inside the bedroom and they are naked before the door is even closed after kicking it.

“C’mon Jun… hurry” Toma whines pumping his shaft desperately.

“…lube… condoms” Jun mutters.

“I don’t care, use spit…” Jun smirks and goes over him kissing him deeply.

Jun traces Toma neck with his lips and skips to his nipples.

“Fuck Jun I’m not in the mood for foreplay just do it”

 

 


End file.
